


tea in the morning with you

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Garrison fic, God I Love Them. Have I Said That Yet?, M/M, NOT SUPER ANGSTY THO just a little, Voltron, a lil hint of klance, aaaaaaaaa, adashi, broganes, gay shit, i love these boys, it gets angsty sorry, shiro coming out, so don’t worry (:, they kiss cause holy fuck, yall i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which it get even more gay.adashi fic





	tea in the morning with you

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is kinda confusing for some people maybe for uuuhhh here’s what this is:
> 
> it’s mainly just adashi but with some broganes and a mention of klance 
> 
> i had fun writing this and im vvv tired so !! ily !!

Six twenty-nine AM.

”Adam,” 

Adam hummed softly in response, his head turning to Shiro. He took in how beautiful and muscular he was, how his hair looked a bit too soft (and was, he got the thrilling opportunity to thread his fingers through it), how his eyes were a nice, perfect shape and fit his face very well.

Though, Shiro looked a bit distressed.

”May I,” Shiro’s voice cracked, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment as he cleared his throat, gulping after. Nervous.

Adam stayed patient, even after Shiro glanced to the side as if to take the smallest of breaks from eye contact. “May you?”

He bit his lips, a nervous habit of his, and exhaled slowly. “May we discuss this at the table? With tea?”

Adam nodded slowly, furrowing his eyebrows. He didn’t mean to place his hand on Shiro’s shoulder, but he did, and he swore the blush on Shiro’s face got darker. 

“Are you okay?”

”Yes,” Shiro answered a bit too quickly. “I’m fine. Now, may you make us tea?”

Adam stood from the couch, followed by Shiro as they made their way to the kitchen. Confused, Adam felt, as he watched from the corner of his eye as the other man sat down on one of the four stools, still biting his lip as he stare down.

So as the next fifteen minutes of silence, Adam’s concern for Shiro grew larger each second. He would glance over at Shiro to see him still staring down at the marble counter, looking as if he could pop like a water balloon at any given moment.

_Please, tea, hurry up._

Adam exhaled through his nose, his body feeling fuzzy at the thought of what Shiro would want to take about. Was it good or bad? By the looks of Shiro, it seemed as though it wasn’t good, but who knows. Is it about someone? If so, who? 

_God, tea, please just finish._

Adam carefully slid the warm cup of green tea in front of Shiro, who immediately cupped his hands around it and pulled it close to him, touching Adam’s fingers in the process. 

_Not now, gay thoughts._

He waited a while, watching as his roommate stared at the cup of tea, as if getting lost in the look of it. His face was red, and for a moment, Adam mistook him for crying.

”Takashi,” Adam broke the silence, his voice a bit loud. “What is it you were gonna say?” 

He seemed to pop back into reality, whipping his head up to look at Adam. “Oh, right. Uh,” he fumbled.

”May I confess something?”

Adam, honestly, didn’t know how to feel. A confession? What kind of confession?

Adam sat down on the stool next to Shiro, mug cupped in hands, as he stared. 

“Sure.”

Adam swore he saw Shiro exhale, maybe in relief, as his shoulders dropped. 

Silence. Then,

”I..” Shiro paused.

”I’ve debated telling you this, since I don’t want anything bad to happen between us, and I don’t want you to look at me any differently, but—“

Adam watched as Shiro’s hands started to shake, his grip on the cup tightening to the point where Adam thought it was going to break into a thousand pieces. 

He placed his hand on Shiro’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. “Would you like to talk about this later?”

“No!” Shiro turned to Adam, their faces so close, their noses almost touched. His eyes widened, backing his head away from his roommate’s own and sighing. “Its just.. this is hard for me. Admitting something like this,” 

Adam chuckled softly, his cheeks dusted red. “You haven’t even admitted anything, Takashi.”

Shiro tilted his head to the side, glancing to his left before looking back at Adam.

He inhaled, holding his breath before exhaling softly. “I’m.. I’m gay.”

Oh, my god.

“Please, don’t look at me any differently or let this change anything between us,” Shiro noticed as Adam’s eyes widened, his glasses adding to the wideness. 

“Are you mad at me? Please, don’t be mad at m—“

“No, I’m not angry at you,” Adam smiled softly. Holy fuck. His roommate, his crush, literally the prettiest boy in the universe, was gay. 

“I’m actually glad you told me,” Adam glanced down at his tea before looking up back at Shiro. “I’m gay, too.”

His hair seemed to _poof_ out, like in anime when a character would get flustered, and his mouth grew agape.

”Oh!” He gasped breathlessly, his shoulders dropping. Embarrassed, he hastily turned to his cup of tea, lifting it to his mouth and sipping. 

Adam laughed as though he were chill, but on the inside, he was screaming. 

Shiro put down his cup and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his uniform. “You’re gay, too?”

Adam nodded.

”Yeah, I have been since I was, like, thirteen.” 

Shiro seemed surprised at this new discovery. Two gay guys that both have crushes on each other and are roommates. What are the chances of that?

They sat their for a moment, comprehending the fact that they were both gay and just now confessed it, how they both were screaming on the inside and how the both—

Adam glanced at his watch, and suddenly his mouth was spewing jibberish as his eyes were the size of disks.

”Late!” Adam quickly stood up, nearly knocking over his tea. “We’ve got two minutes to get to the flight simulation room!”

”Shit,” Shiro whispered, quickly sipping up all this tea and rushing over to the sink, placing the cup neatly besides it. 

Adam decided, ‘fuck it’, and took his cup of tea with him to the flight simulation room, knowing he’d have nowhere to put the empty cup.

”God, Keith better not be in the principal’s office again,” Shiro huffed a laugh as he opened the door for Adam, following after him.

.

Eleven fifty-eight PM.

It’s been two weeks since both Shiro and Adam came out to each other. 

And so far, it was going good.

Shiro sat on the couch, his chin rested on the palms of his hands. He stared at the wooden coffee table in front of him, completely lost in thought. 

His thoughts did not consist of anything hetero, mainly a certain boy with glasses that happened to be his roommate. 

He liked Adam so much that it hurt.

He wanted to kiss him, wanted to cuddle him in bed everyday until the end of his days (which, Shiro debated, was in at least three years). He wanted to go on dates with him and talk about all the cheesy stuff couples talk about, like famous nerdy movies and play twenty questions. He wanted to sneak atop the roof of the Garrison and watch the stars and name constellations. 

He just wanted Adam.

A dorky grin was plastered on Shiro’s face, his eyes closed as he sighed, as if saying ‘wow. I love Adam’. 

A knock on the dorm barely made it to Shiro.

Another knock made him jump.

Another knock.

”Coming!” He called out, standing up from the couch and stretching. It was twelve in the morning, who could possibly be up at this time wanting to talk to him?

He made his way to the dorm’s door, placing his hand on the handprint scanner besides it. It slid open slowly, and Shiro tilted his head downwards to see the one and only.

”Keith? What are you doing awake at this hour?” Shiro asked, bending down to Keith’s height. 

Keith shrugge. “Dunno, what are _you_ doing awake at this hour?”

“Touché.”

Keith smiled, though it faded away quickly. 

Shiro tilted his head slightly, asking if Keith wanted to come in. He obliged, walking into the dorm (without taking off his shoes). 

“So,” Shiro sat back down on the couch, patting the cushion next to him for Keith to sit down on. “Why’re you here?”

Keith’s head hung low, the only movement from him being blinking and the slight rise and fall of his chest. His eyebrows were furrowed, his mouth in a soft frown.

Suddenly, he started shaking.

Violently.

“I miss dad,” Keith’s voice was shaking, heavy as though he were resisting the urge to full on breakdown. “And mom.”

Shiro and Keith weren’t related by blood, but Shiro knew Keith’s father and (when he died) decided to look after him. He never knew the mother, though, for she was never seen by many.

And when the day had occurred, the day Shiro nearly drove over the speed limit, the day he watched as the building burned down, the day he held Keith back from running inside to find his dad. To make sure his dad wasn’t injured. 

He remembered the funeral, how Keith stood beside him with balled fists and his head hung low, shaking, for he wouldn’t dare look at his father’s burnt body. He remembered how afterwards Keith cried for three weeks straight, always asking Shiro to ‘go visit dad’. 

He remembered.

Keith turned to look at Shiro, tears starting to form and drip down his puffy cheeks. It hurt Shiro.

“Takashi,” he croaked. “Why did my mom leave me? Did she not love me?”

Keith was trying hard not to full on sob, his head hurt and he kept sniffling. 

Shiro placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders gently. He shook his head. “I don’t know why she left, Keith, but I do know that she loved you,” his voice was soft and quiet.

”She could never hate you, your dad said so. He said that she never wanted to go, but she had to, and so she gifted you that knife.” 

Keith’s lip quivered. “Do you?”

”Do I what?” Shiro questioned.

”Love me? Do you love me?”

Shiro paused, and for a moment, he thought he was gonna start crying, but instead he held it in and smiled. “Of course I do.”

Then, at that moment, Keith broke.

Loud sobs and hiccups became muffled as Shiro hugged Keith, Keith sobbing violently into Shiro’s shirt as Shiro patted his back. Thank god it was the weekend, that way (if Keith does fall asleep) neither of them would get in trouble. 

Shiro knew this shirt was now in need of a wash, snot and tears practically drenched it. Keith sobbed for fourty-two minutes and eleven seconds before falling asleep, his breathing twitchy. 

And so Shiro sat there on the couch, his brother sleeping on him. 

Adam (around two AM) came to get a glass of water and pointed to Keith, (he didn’t have his glasses) mouthing out ‘why is he here?’. 

And he explained and explained before Adam nearly fell over walking back to his room, and soon after, Shiro felt himself drifting off.

_Maybe in the morning, we can have tea._

.

Six fourty-nine AM.

Shiro awoke to the smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs. Keith wasn’t asleep anymore, but rather sitting on one of the stools, his feet barely touching the ground. 

Shiro squinted his eyes at the light and covered them with his arm. “What time is it?”

”Time for you to get off your fat ass and eat, then take Keith back to his dorm,” Adam replied smugly, being scolded shortly by Shiro for saying ‘ass’ in front of Keith.

Shiro groaned, his shirt feeling wet and gushy. “Let me change first.”

He leaned against the wall for support, the door of his room sliding open. Strangely, this didn’t look like Shiro’s room, but he blamed that on how tired he was, and went right ahead to just open the closet and choose a random shirt.

A black sweater. Perfect.

It felt the tiniest bit tighter. Maybe he got it in a size smaller.

Leaving his room, Shiro headed back to the kitchen only to have both his brother and Adam staring at him. He sat down on the stool next to Keith and proceeded to ask for some tea, a plate already laying in front of him.

He helped himself to some food.

”Shiro,” Keith snickered. “That’s Adam’s sweater.” 

Oh.

Too delusional in the moment, Shiro waved it off. “It’s fine, Keith,” he said, pouring syrup atop his french toast. “It’s just clothes.”

_—that smell like Adam._

Adam’s face was completely red, his fingers pink as he handed Shiro his green tea. 

Breakfast continued peacefully, Adam still red in the face, Keith eating like it was the end of the world and adding too much syrup to his french toast, and Shiro sipping green tea while slowly coming to terms with what he was wearing. 

_Oh, my god. I’m wearing Adam’s sweater. Adam’s. Sweater._

Keith glanced from Shiro to Adam, Adam to Shiro, probably clueless, as he took more bacon and eggs, pouring syrup on the bacon.

”Keith, that’s gross,” Adam chuckled. His glasses were off, placed beside his cup of tea.

Keith shrugged, glancing at Shiro again. Shiro caught his eye, for Keith then smirked devilishly. “Yeah, but not as gross as when Shiro gushes about you—“

“Keith.” 

Adam’s blush darkened. “Oh?”

Keith knew what he was doing, and since he was a little shit and thought the idea of embarrassing his brother was fun, he decided to spill the tea.

He crossed his arms, his eyes shut lightly with a huge smirk glued to his face.

”Yeah. One time, he was talking about how good of a pilot you are, and his face was all red and he looked like he was about to faint. He was saying important stuff but all I heard was,”

Keith immidated Shiro, moving his hair so that it looked like Shiro’s own. His voice was deeper as he lay his elbow on the table, his head laying atop his palm, a lovesick smile forming.

”’Wow, Adam is really handsome and cute, I’d like to date him someday and kiss him. He’s super talented and pretty, and have I mentioned that I’d like to date him someday?’”

”Okay! We’re done with that,” Shiro exclaimed loudly, clasping a hand over Keith’s mouth. His face was beet red as he excused himself and Keith from the table. 

“I gotta—uh—get him back to his dorm. Be right back.”

Quickly, he pushed Keith to the dorm’s entrance and layed his hand atop the handprint. It slid open, to which Shiro lightly hit Keith’s back, causing him to cuss loudly.

The door slid closed behind him, though his face was still red. “It’s what you get,” Shiro mumbled, placing his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Now, let’s get you back to your dorm. Who’s your roommate again? And what number dorm are you?”

Keith rubbed his back, scowling. “Lance McClain, and it’s number 134.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, trying to forget the events that just happened thirty seconds ago. “Oh? What’s he like?”

Suddenly, as if Keith forgot that his back was burning and that he was in school, his face lit up and his eyes went lidded, a sigh of admiration escaping his lips. 

“Oh,” Keith crossed his arms. “He’s pretty—“

Keith paused. “Cool. Pretty cool.”

Shiro laughed. “Tell me more about ‘Lance’.”

And so they walked down a flight of stairs, Shiro listening to Keith describe all the features about Lance, how his hair was naturally curly but he straightened it every morning, how he had freckles scattered like stars across his face, how when he smiled, Keith felt as though he was going to faint. How his eyes were like crystals as how they practically shined.

”So, you like him?” 

“No! I just wanna stay with him forever and talk to him.. but I don’t like him.”

”Sure, Keith. Whatever you say.”

.

Seven o’ two AM.

Shiro took a deep breath before entering his dorm again, his eyes landing on Adam, who seemed to be lost in thought.

Shiro mentally screamed, everyday his love for his roommate increasing ten percent, and at this point, it was at two-hundred thirty. Thanks to Keith, Adam probably thought Shiro was (at least) weird or creepy, though he currently showed no sign of it.

Shiro gulped. “Hey,” he stuttered, his voice lacking a lot of qualities, the main one being confidence.

Adam snapped out of thought, his head tilting over to Shiro, still not wearing his glasses, his cheeks still rosy. 

_God, stop being so cute._

He lost all train of thought, his brain not processing the words spewing from his mouth and the thoughts going through his mind.

”Wow, you’re way too cute,” Shiro muttered, loud enough for Adam to hear.

_Hold on._

_Oh my god._

Shiro watched as Adam’s eyes widened, his mouth agape just barely, as Shiro made a fool of himself in front of him.

”I—oh my, I didn’t mean to—uh, fuck,” Shiro tried gesturing with his hands to explain what he was trying to say, his hair seeming to do that anime ‘poof’ again. He stood there, embarrassed, before Adam giggled.

And, holy shit, his love for Adam increased five trillion percent. 

”Shiro, it’s okay,” Adam smiled softly, looking like a literal angel and Shiro dropped his arms down to his sides and stare at him, then staring down at the ground. 

“I didn’t know you liked me that much.”

Shiro froze. Did Adam really just..? Did he..?

_I need to finish my nap, I’m losing it. I knew I was, but now I realize I really am._

Next thing Shiro knew, he was in his room, in Adam’s clothes, staring at the ceiling before drifting off to slumber.

.

One thirteen PM.

Adam set down the pen, sticking the note to the counter, before slipping on an oversized green sweater (it belonged to Shiro, though he was sure Shiro wouldn’t notice) with stars doodled all over them. 

He took his phone, slipping it into his pocket before heading out of the dorm and to the store.

In his other pocket was a list of all the things he needed, which consisted of common things, like eggs and milk and cereal and bread. ‘Tea’ was written in big letters, circled a million times as if it were the source of Adam and Shiro’s life. 

And it kinda was.

Keith had came over and asked for chocolate, already made garlic knots and sushi. 

“Maybe some apple juice, too,” Keith shyly mumbled, and Adam was confused before asking why. 

“Me and Lance are gonna eat together and watch a movie. And we aren’t gonna wait all day for it to arrive.”

Adam raised an eyebrow, and before he could speak a single vowel, Keith cut him off.

”Yes! I guess I like him, and the movie is gonna be ‘Ghostbusters’. Anyway, hurry up!”

Adam sighed, deciding to just go shopping for groceries if he was already gonna get Keith and ‘Lance’ some stuff. So, quickly, he wrote a note for Shiro and a shopping list for himself.

And now he was on a quest for food for himself and Shiro and food for Keith and his date. Lovely.

...

Who knew shopping for food could be so hard.

After going out to a restraunt to buy garlic knots and sushi, Adam drove to the supermarket to (hopefully) spend less time as he did at the restaurant.

Keith said to get back by two o’ clock, but Adam only had twenty three of twenty five items crossed off, and though it seemed like progress, it was already one forty-eight and Adam couldn’t leave without the other two items;

Tea and bread.

Apparently, Adam’s memory of the store (aka his last three brain cells) had completely disappeared, so finding every food item was even harder than before. The tea section was different from the drinks section, and the bread section was different (somehow) from the grain section, which is a whole new level of confusing.

“What the fuck,” he silently questioned, his phone ringing suddenly.

He pulled it out of his pocket, reading the  contact quickly;

_‘Shiro_

 **Author's Note:**

> aaa! i hope you enjoyed this sorta long adashi shot !!! if you notice any typos or mistakes be sure to comment them or whatever
> 
> ily all !! <3


End file.
